five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Striaton City
Five Nights at Striaton City is a point-and-click game created by LunarExplosion. It features characters from the Pokémon series, along with some fanon characters. Gameplay At the beginning, you must choose who you play as: Cilan or Cress. The unchosen character will play the role of the Phone Guy. The game starts in what looks like an office, with speakers, a phone, and a tablet, which displays camera feed. Ending At the end of Night 5, Cilan/Cress will walk down a hall, at the end of which is a door. The door is opened to reveal Aphrodite/Athena, tied up. The girl seems overjoyed to see Cilan/Cress, and says that she is scared. The girl follows Cilan/Cress to the office, and Cilan/Cress seats her on the floor and tells her to stay inside. The bodies of the antagonists suddenly disappear, implying that they were ghosts, and the real people are tied up. Illusions Chili The main antagonist. He is similar to Freddy Fazbear in the fact that both of their stories have something to do with ghosts. Chili often is seen with Artemis or Anya. He is best fended off with the flashlight. He starts in the kitchen. Chili wears a red bow tie, black jacket, white shirt, black pants, and brown shoes. Anya The secondary antagonist and girlfriend of Chili, Anya is rather easy to fend off with the flashlight. She starts in the kitchen. Anya wears a pink-and-white shirt, denim shorts, black knee-length socks, and gray tennis shoes. Her white hair is worn in two ponytails. Aphrodite While incapable of killing you, Aphrodite certainly makes the game difficult. She tries to charm you into letting her into your office. If let into the office, she prevents you from closing the doors, making it easier for the others to get to you. She starts in her bedroom. Aphrodite wears a green dress, green high-tops, and has long green hair. Her eyes are also green, and she has fair skin. If you play as Cress, she and Athena switch roles. Athena Athena mainly uses the ventilation system to enter the office, and you can hear her making clanking noises, making her easier to spot and ward off. If she does get into the office, flash the light for a prolonged amount of time. She starts in her bedroom. Athena wears a white T-shirt with a tie, black skirt, and blue shoes. Her eyes and hair are blue. Quincy Quincy, similar to Athena, uses the ventilation system. However, she is harder to spot, and thus, harder to ward off. Unlike her sisters, Quincy does not start in her bedroom, but in the kitchen. However, she does go through her bedroom on the way to the vents. Quincy wears a pink dress, tiara, and pink shoes. Her eyes and hair are pink as well. Nights Night 1 Chili and Anya are the only active illusions; Artemis, Aphrodite, Athena, and Quincy all appear to be asleep. Night 2 Chili, Anya, and Quincy are active; Artemis, Aphrodite, and Athena appear to be asleep. Night 3 Chili, Anya, Quincy, and Aphrodite are active; Artemis and Athena are still asleep. Night 4 Chili, Anya, Quincy, Aphrodite, and Artemis are active; Athena is the only one asleep. Night 5 Chili, Anya, Quincy, Aphrodite, Artemis, and Athena are active; no one is asleep. Phone Calls Night 1 "Hello, Cilan/Cress? I just wanted to tell you to be wary tonight; I actually wouldn't recommend sleeping at all. Chili and the girls are acting... strange. Aphrodite - Aphrodite, mind you - tried to kill me. She pretty much choked me. Ok, there are some cameras, a flashlight, and doors for you to defend yourself with. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow night." Category:Games